


对换十二时

by kouichigirl



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 人生中第一篇写完的同人，还是单独发出来吧。2k亲情向。
Relationships: Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji, Kimura Kouichi/Minamoto Kouji





	对换十二时

【序幕 交换】

下午的阳光从窗纸翻角的空隙里懒洋洋地挤进了房间，在屋里明亮的灯光里褪去了颜色，但暖乎劲儿却留了下来。

此刻，如果不是屋里节能灯亮得太过光明磊落，那么这悉悉簌簌得布料摩挲声还真有点让人起疑。尤其此刻我还要带着意味深长的笑容告诉你，宽大的穿衣镜对面，是两个高素 ♂ 质的高中少年。论外形他们有胜任各种口味的耽美小说主角的本事，只是认识他们的人并不怀疑比起演绎王子与灰小伙的肥皂剧，两位小伙出任有情人终成血亲的家庭伦理剧的能力更胜一筹。

可惜这不是耽美小说的片场，所以悉悉簌簌的摩擦声更加光明磊落起来。源辉二恼火地整理校服下襟，木村辉一随手帮他把歪到一边的衣领竖好。然后早就穿妥帖的辉一顺了顺头发，目光重新回到镜子上。

镜里是辉一见过最不可思议的画面。他眨了眨眼，对面那个辉二模样的人也眨了眨眼，另一边还映着一个忙忙乱乱的、校服乱得皱巴巴的辉一。荒诞之下，又透着些恶作剧的始作俑者不可言传的得意。

“哥，你们的高中的校服太麻烦啦。”镜子里的辉一终于穿戴好了，他发出了抱怨的声音。他们的目光在镜子里交汇，一两秒的安静，然后两个人都噗的一声笑了起来。

“哈啊!”

“我都分不出来。”镜子外面的辉一拍了拍不属于自己的校服，“尤其你高中后剪了头发……”

“哦，那帮教务处的老头子们。”辉二不以为意地甩了甩脑袋，短了许多的深蓝色头发在同龄人里还是算略长了。当事人不怎么介意，但辉一心里总觉得说不出的可惜，那一剪子剪得他回想起时怪失落的，怎么舍得？

这些他倒从未向辉二提起。

“这样能行吧？”辉二不安地问辉一。

“唔…除了拓也和泉之外大概不会有人猜到。”辉一歪歪脑袋，“只是替你考烹饪和家政课，一天而已。”

拓也的高中和辉一是同一所，班级就在隔壁，而小泉和辉二同班。这次对换行动是为了确保辉二能通过他最不擅长的烹饪和家政，由于辉二说他不想给拓也造成“啊哈哈哈哈竟然让辉一替考烹饪课看来辉二做的菜比我做的还难吃啊哈哈哈哈哈”之流的错觉，所以内情暂时瞒着他俩。

辉一觉得自家弟弟还是想多了。谈何错觉，他俩的菜艺只是在难吃的类型各有所长，对味蕾的伤害程度还真不分上下。

……虽然每次被问类似的问题时他都会说辉二做的菜其实挺好吃啦。

那绝对是自己最有兄长担当的时刻( ´▽` )ﾉ

辉二转身:“我的同学你都认识?”

“有什么关系，反正你又不常和他们打招呼。”其实辉一还真能叫出不少名字。

“我想想看…你的同桌叫前田什么?”辉二皱了下眉头。实在不喜欢辉一那个同桌，鼠头鼠脑的。

“前田寿。他视力不好，上课的时候记得把笔记给他抄一份。拓也班上的川田玲子，我的初中的同班，可能会来找我还书，夏目漱石的。还要国语课上长岛被抽问的时候记得小声给他提词，他和我一个球队，认识?”

从哪里钻出那么多人啊…辉二耸耸肩:“前田早该配眼镜了。我敢说图书馆里有一个书架的夏目漱石。长岛可以在睡觉前翻翻教科书，听拓也说他力争在踢球以外确保12个小时的睡眠时间。”

然后辉二轻轻地笑了，他用手指拨弄着胸前的校服扣子，在声音里拖出些无可奈何:“算了，谁让是你摊上了他们。我啊，就你这一个哥。”

看来得打起精神好好应对呢。为了辉一。

房间静了下来。直到辉一目光复杂地看向辉二的方向，流转着灯光那暖黄色泽的眼神里逸出一丝坚定:

“领子又塌了哦，辉二。”

【第一章 初晨】

晨光正好。

时间是7点半。辉二双手夹了夹自己的脸蛋，告诉自己放松点。这一路上他都试着摆出辉一那般人畜无害的亲切表情，但长年习惯了高冷姿态的面部肌肉以莫名的抽搐抗拒着主人的意志。这让他没有依据地相信自己的表情很呆傻，而这念头很快在脑海里具体化为一个带着拓也式微笑辉一，头上还绑着护目镜的那种。

……光是想想就很可怕好吗？!

他埋着头快步走，像是想把那个很卧槽的画面甩在身后。

但身后有个人走得比他更快，那个人从后面横过手，一把搭在辉二的肩膀上:

“嘿辉一，难得你来得这么迟!一起去教室嘞!”

这个熟悉的声音让辉二的大脑仿佛被重重一击，直接当机。他在【把手从我肩上拿开】和【把手从我哥肩上拿开】的两种想法间徘徊了一下，而把手架到了他脖子上的神原拓也已经巴啦巴啦说开了:

“今天天气很好放学去踢球吗？长岛约好了上次那几个。哦对了听小泉说他们今天要考烹饪欸，幸亏我们这种小学校没有闲情考这些有的没的!怎么样?辉二是不是让你给他特训了嘿嘿我猜补救不了什么……”

烹饪。特训。补救不了什么。

补救两字暂不提，不了什么是几个意思?

辉二转头，杀气腾腾地与拓也四目相对:

“神原拓也--”

这下轮到拓也当机了。

一旁树梢尖的小黄莺欢快地啾了一声，拉了泡屎，扑楞扑楞地飞走了。

叭叽。拓也和辉二中间响起了什么落地的声音。

“怎么是你啊啊啊啊--”拓也跳了起来。

辉二的面部肌肉终于心满意足地回到了舒适的高冷状态，他侧过身，在拓也面前夸张地抖了抖校服刚刚被抓过位置，像是那里粘附了什么污垢。

“哇哇哇装什么洁癖啊你----”

趁拓也把刚刚自己说过的话和辉二的离奇出现两件事联系在一起之前，辉二飞快地向教室走去。

方才树梢尖那只黄莺解决了三急问题后愈发聒噪地呼朋引伴，校园一片叽叽喳喳。辉二走的一路上都是它的亲友团们的一呼百应和各种不明物自由落体带来的叭叽声。

世界真是吵啊。 

晨光正好。

时间是7点半。辉一已经到教室快半小时了。他拿着一本厚厚的《实用运动医学》煞有其事地看着，烫金的书名成功吓退了前排同学三番五次的搭讪。

他多少也注意到了，靠墙的四五个女生老是往他的方向瞟。第一次他下意识地抬头想问问她们是不是有事，结果那几个女孩扑哧哧地笑成一团，然后彼此推搡着。隐约可以听到:“…源君冲着你笑了啦”“是直子…”“看看美佳新染的金发…啧啧。”“讨厌啦…小葵你笑得好诡异!”

目光灼灼下的日子可不好过活。辉一绷严肃了脸，书页哗啦啦地响。他没有辉二那样生人勿近的狠劲，但好歹带上了高冷气场的辅助道具。

那群女生的叽喳声突然压低成了窃窃私语。有影子投在他的身上，辉一抬起眸子。

“我说啊，人体解剖图是不会增加你的烹饪能力的。”小泉俯视着他，神情里带着笑:“把辉一君空投到考试现场比较好哦?”

“好点子。”和小泉说话要轻松很多，不需要刻意拉出疏离感。不知道她什么时候会发现端倪?大概是进考场后的第五分钟。

“嘿嘿。”小泉转过身准备离开，一瀑金发在空中撩起一片半弧，晨光流淌而过:“好运哦。我开始想念辉一君做的菜了。”

辉一看着小泉走到远处的座位上，当他不动声色地确定小泉并没有发现什么后，突然不安地发现周围的窃窃私语变大了:

“那个微笑呜呜苏死我!在一旁看都受不了啦。”“但确实…蛮配…”“小葵你…泉会生气…”“但说不定是真的……”

等一等，最后一句话是几个意思?

辉一用力地把摊开的《实用运动医学》一把合上，一声沉闷的合书声在空气里徐徐荡开。动作过于凌厉，以至于透出几分滚烫的杀气。

世界都安静了。

【第二章 试炼】

数学老师在黑板前手舞足蹈，学生们在讲台下目眦欲裂。

辉二现在忍受着双重折磨。他一边辨认着数学老师横看岭侧成峰的狂草，运笔如神地记着笔记；一边勉强地默许同桌前田寿快把鼻子挤到自己胸前的借看笔记的越界行为。有好几次，前田越过课桌，半个脑袋险些横在辉二压着笔记本的手肘上，辉二不得不压抑住一个左肘杀甩过去的冲动，同时一心二用地在内心对这个同桌进行谴责。

辉一怎么能安心记好笔记？我哥要是成绩下滑了，放学操场约。

“辉一你今天写得太快了，慢点，移过来些嘛。”

辉二默默把放学操场见升格到天黑别走。

语文课是另一种风格。至今征婚中的语文老师情真意切翩翩起舞地陶醉在课文中，可你永远才不到她会什么时候会夸张地往讲台下一指，用激昂的腔调拖长了喊道:

“诶呀呀怎么又忘记你们的名字了酱，那么科代表来带个头吧，所以，长岛君～(≧∇≦)”

老师你知道自己为什么会常驻诚聘对象的广告版面吗？

午饭时间到了。下课铃声响起后语文老师争分夺秒地表达起了对食堂涨价的谴责，教室里咕咕的叫声连成一片。辉二呼了口气，低声帮长岛背出文章并非苦事，但老师总爱出其不意。等到老师依依不舍地宣布了下课后，教室里顿时空了大半，只剩辉二和一两个自带午餐便当来的同学。

来的时候辉一专程给他准备了午餐，保温瓶里的汤还热乎着。辉二掀起米色的窗帘，阳光透过半开的窗倾泻了一地，影子拉长，教室被光影切割。料峭的春寒不再，风里似乎隐隐盈着些花香。

辉二深深地吸了一口气。辉一的学校不如他的出色，所以选址也只能委身边郊。然而此刻在他眼低渲染开来的影绰绿意，确实美极了。风递来了枝头黄莺飘渺的歌声，辉二惬意地伸了个懒腰。

到天台去吃饭吧。

等他回过身来，教室里早已空无一人，大概其他人也不愿意在教室里辜负这满园春色吧。辉二从抽屉里取出午餐，在脑海里默想去天台的路。

这个便当比他想得还重一些，一个人真的能吃完么？

“呀----”

门旋开了。

辉二没有抬头，直到那个犹豫的脚步声在他的面前停下，影子投在了他的桌前。

那是一个陌生的女生，满脸雀斑。她站在几步远的位置，显得畏缩而紧张，一副欲言又止的样子。她双手交叠在胸前，小心翼翼地抱着一本大书。

辉二看清了，书皮显眼地写着作者的名字。

夏目漱石。

他慌忙起身。

辉一顺利地进入烹饪课结课检测的教室。门口核对人数的老师只是对着名单上的照片瞥了他一眼，就点头让他进去。

这次检测把学生分成好几组分批考试。教室的人不多，小泉也在。她冲辉一招招手，绿色的眼睛明亮而灵动。辉一朝她挥手时舒展开了一个微笑，但他马上意识到热情过头了，这两个动作只该保留一个。小泉眨了眨眼。

算了，反正她一会儿就会发现。

辉一清点案头上的食材和工具时对自己这样说道。

等监考老师宣布开考的时候，辉一麻利地开始择菜。食材很普通，老师也不指望他们能做出什么惊天动地的美味，只要符合程序，保证卫生就过关。当然这最低限度的要求对辉二来说是件艰巨无比的任务，至少辉一从来不敢把他单独留在厨房，否则一切的意外状况都有正当的发生理由。

可偏偏辉二还对在“厨艺上打败拓也”的想法有着无比的热情TAT。

一小簇火焰安静地燃起，辉一专注地把握着火候，薄而均的肉片整齐地在案头排开。旁边的同学从眼角偷偷瞟着他的动作，而他并没有发现。

等到结束的信号铃响起时，辉一拂开脸颊旁几缕发丝，他满意地看着自己的作品。老师走到他旁边时赞许地点点头，在花名册上写下了很像A+的字样。

“哇--真厉害呢。”一出教室，辉一就对上了笑眯眯的小泉。她靠着墙壁，双手交在身后，祖母绿的眼睛里有一丝狡黠，“让我没到饭点都饿了哦，源～辉～二～同～学～”

“织-本-泉-同-学的菜也很棒呀。”辉一模仿小泉的口吻回应道，然后他轻快地问:“你是什么时候确定的?打招呼的时候还是刚才验收?”

小泉咯咯笑着:“早上就觉得不对劲啦！但看见你清点食材时游刃有余的样子才敢确认哦。”

下一批检测的学生开始排队了，辉一和泉一同向楼下走去。空闲的时间要直到午餐结束，泉建议辉一去看看他们学校的花坛区，每个班在那里都有一片绿地，辉二还在那里认养过一棵小树，树身上挂着他的名字。

天气很好。阳光在天幕拉曳出浅金色的光弧，从吐着新绿的林荫间漏下，随着风的呢喃而微微颤动。

“说起来，你们竟然都不告诉我!”通往花坛的林荫道上人并不多，只是他们身后远处有一片嘈杂的脚步声。聊天时小泉故意装出怨念的腔调，“是已经亲密到不容忍第三者分享秘密的地步了吗？”

辉一笑笑。“没有那么可怕，辉二只是不想让拓也知道。”

话音刚落，他们走到了一片信号比较好的路段，小泉的手机响起嘟嘟的短信提示音。看罢，她把手机屏幕转向辉一，自己捂着嘴偷偷地笑了:

FROM 拓也:

你猜今天辉一怎么了。

FROM 拓也:

今天辉一和辉二对换了！ 我一会儿把辉二穿我们校服的照片发给你笑死我了他的领子全塌了自己还不知道哈哈哈哈哈!

FROM 拓也:

哦哦对了是肯定因为烹饪考试!哈哈哈我中午要专程去嘲笑他。

FROM 拓也:

你看，他的领子【点击查看彩信】

FROM 拓也:

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

已经顾不得吐槽最后一条短信意义何在了，辉一想了想辉二领子塌掉的样子，默默地扭头捂住了自己的脸。

在停下来看短信的时候，身后那片嘈杂的脚步声向辉一和小泉接近，林荫道的安谧因为一声高亢的叫声而颤动起来:

“就是他，那个源辉二!”

辉一猛然抬头，身后是五六个和他差不多高的男生。刚刚扯了一嗓子的人是他们中间唯一的低年级生，他的手笔直地指着辉一。

为首的黑外套男生抿着嘴唇。他们正围向他和小泉。 

【第三章 不速之客】

风掀起窗帘，沙沙有声。一只黄翅膀的鸟儿扑棱棱地落在窗台，黑色的眼睛往教室滴溜溜地转了一转。

辉二把视线落在女孩身上，心里已经明白了大半。这就是那个借书的女生吧，叫什么名字来着…唔…川田玲子?

“木…木村君…”女孩的声音细细的，她左脚踩着右脚，双手把书扣在胸口，眼神只在辉二的脸上短暂地停留了不到一秒，就飞快地躲在一边，“那个，书看完了，那个…”

这结巴的话语让辉二一时不清楚该怎么回答。谢谢你把书还给我?麻烦你了还专程把书送过来?可川田的话摆明了还有一截堵在喉咙里，却又半天吐出不来。辉二把对午餐的思恋暂时搁置在一边，等川田好好把话说完。

“这本书很棒!”似乎也感觉到了自己的拖沓，川田脸颊鼓得通红，她下定心般地说道，“不愧是木…木村君推荐的!我好喜、喜欢里面的几篇!”

辉二点点头，但马上觉察到这个反应太过冷淡，于是补上一句:“喜欢就好。”

不对，还是显得很冷淡啊?!

川田咬咬嘴唇，她低下头，这次是右脚踩着左脚:“总觉得…木、木村君一定看过很多书吧。”

“也不是很多啦。”想起辉一闲暇时看书时心无旁骛的模样，辉二不自觉地露出了一点笑意。那个时候可不能轻易和辉一搭话呢，“只是比较喜欢。”

再度抬起头时，川田眼神里的怯怯变成了闪烁的探询，辉二心中响起了警铃。她深深吸了一口气，向前走了一步。

这是一个让辉二不太自在的距离，但他没有表现出来。脑海里闪过些朦胧的念头，这个女孩将要开口了，有一些对她而言很重要的话。辉二心里泛起一种窥探别人隐私般的不适感，无论如何，他想，现在，不能让她把话说出口。

这是辉一的私事。

“木村君。”川田玲子定定地说。辉二不由得留意到，这是她第一次说出这三个字时没有结巴。

教室里的是午时特有安静，透过窗的阳光融成一片浅橙，是电影里渲染老时光时最偏爱的色彩。

窗帘沙沙作响。辉二攥紧了拳头，决定抢先开口把话题岔开--不管什么理由。

砰!

黄翅膀鸟儿惊飞起。川田被吓得全身抖了一下，实际上她小小地跳了起来。但辉二没注意到这点，他猛然看向发出声音的大门，救世主般的拓也正站在门口，仿佛打了一层圣光。

“嘿，川田!你怎么也在这间教室啊?”救世主大大咧咧地向女生打了个招呼，“喂——哈——辉一——今天食堂太差劲了，只能来找你了!”

川田没有马上从吃惊中回过神，她呆呆地站在原地，然后像想解释什么般慌乱地说:“我、我来还书…!”

仿佛突然醒过来似的，她把压在怀里的书飞快往辉二桌上一送，然后连连倒退几步，她看着辉二的脸，有点慌张地说:“那我走了，木、木村君。”

她顿了几秒，像是希望辉二说些什么，又像自己想说些什么。然而不等辉二开口，她就飞快地回过身，跑出了教室。

窗帘的沙沙声停了。

来者不善。

林荫道上人影伶仃。辉一飞快地扫视了一圈这七八个堵上来的男生。他们块头都不太大，为首的是个和他差不多高的黑外套男生，他一幅怒气冲冲的模样，但眉宇间流露出了些许不安。其他男生拥簇着他，他们故意摆出愤怒的神情，但眼神里却间杂着闪烁的好奇。只有那个方才吼了一嗓子的家伙激动地在边上跳着脚，他个头很小，像是低年级的人。他凑到中间那个男生身边:

“就是他就是他!就是这个源辉二!”

辉一挑了挑眉。辉二的名字被人以如此挑衅的语气提起，这让他的心底腾起一丝愠怒。

他把小泉往身后一拉，将女孩护在一个安全的位置。然后直视着领头的男孩:

“有什么事吗?”

他知道，虽然辉二和不熟络的人总是隔了一层生疏，但他的个性并不是招对头的款。辉二的温柔恰像缄默的晨光，不语却和煦--如果你有幸能走近他。

而这帮人既然是冲着辉二来的，他就得好好解决这件事。

辉一语气不温不火，没有被挑衅后的愠怒，没有被恐吓后的试探。这只是一个纯粹的问句，像是斜坐在放学后的教室里，询问一道数学题的解法。

只是为了处理一个问题。

这让领头的黑外套男生有些意外，他显然是期待着辉一的反击。像鼓足气力的一拳偏偏落错了地方，他一时间没有想到更替的备选方案。

身后的两个男生悄悄交头接耳起来，而一旁低年级的跳脚小子又咋呼起来:

“很护女朋友嘛源君!”

站在辉一身后的小泉马上反击道:

“我不是谁的女朋友!”

“别装了吧你一定是他的女朋友!”

“谁装了啊我谁的女朋友都不是!”

“哼我一看你就是。”

“呸你再看也不是。”

“我说你是你就是!”

“你说我是我就是?”

刚刚绷紧了的的紧张气氛突然被打了岔，跟班们压抑住的隐约笑声在气流中微微骚动，小泉的声音也渐渐透出了轻松，她似乎很乐意看到，冥冥中的硝烟开始发潮了。

预感到这场对话可以等字的句型无限循环下去，辉一和黑外套男生默默地交换了一个含义复杂的眼神，其中极有可能囊括了扶额，捂脸和“对不起我家亲友让你见笑了”等多层内容。

…打断一下他们行吗。

——嗯。

黑外套男生干咳了一声，他按了按低年级的脑袋，像是按下某个开关。小个子噤声了，小泉适时地咽下了嘴边的反驳，眨巴了下明亮的绿眼睛。黑外套看向辉一，令人意外地，他显得有些拘谨:

“我们能单独谈谈吗，源君?”

——远远地，两个人交谈着什么。小泉双手不安地交叠着，压在锁骨中间的凹陷处。她担心地抿了一下嘴唇。

但事情并没有变糟，她看见黑外套耸了耸肩，辉一轻轻地捶了一下树。

矮她半个脑袋的低年级男生被当众按了脑袋后，显得讪讪的。他自顾自地站了一会儿，然后像是为了遮盖方才的尴尬般，自言自语地咕哝:

“看上去人还不错嘛，前次打比赛抢光了我哥的风头，还以为有多自以为是呢……”

小泉挑了挑眉毛。

她的视野里，树下的两个人微微点点头，那是一场谈话结束的讯息。

两个人一前一后地折返回来。黑外套招了招手，跟来的男生们便磨磨蹭蹭地跟了上去。他对辉一说了句再见，没有敌意。小泉看在眼里。

她则迎向辉一，如释重负。

【第四章 回声】

天台上有微风徐来，辉二惬意地靠在水泥墙上，阳光覆上他的半片面颊，黄莺欢语时远时近，空气也暖暖。远处零零星星有一些学生，他们叽喳的谈话搅合在风的碎语里，像将眠未眠时刻的蝉鸣。

在和对面的人为了厨艺问题掐过一架后，对方正在对着他多出来的便当狼吞虎咽，辉二隐约领悟了那份便当多出的重量意义何在:

“……你怎么这么能吃?”

拓也咽下一大口米饭，用筷子义愤地指着他:

“天理啊!你这个和小泉一个食堂的人!没见过她怎么对待那些可怜的食物吗？它们要在胃里被挤死了。”

“筷子放下，别指人。”

又闲扯了几句，拓也显然觉得刨饭更加重要。向来知行合一的耿直少年重新扬起了筷子，辉二叹了口气。

辉二脑海里又出现了那个叫川田玲子的女孩。她着实是个很普通的姑娘，现在辉二记得的只有她的雀斑，和她最后终于不再闪烁的眼神。

她以为她正看着他。

一个阴差阳错的误会偏巧让辉二赶上了，只庆幸一切停止得及时。

“你和川田熟吗？”才出教室时辉二问拓也。

拓也耸耸肩:“她啊，好像挺内向的样子吧？”

辉二沉默了一小会儿，直到上楼梯时，他又问:“那辉一和她呢?”

拓也像是听到了什么了不得的大事，他吐吐舌头:“这你还用问我?”

在那些记忆里，辉一只在很偶尔的时刻会提起这个名字。大概，对这个姑娘，并没有什么特别的感情吧。

辉二不太意外。但他还是无法平静下来。他的哥哥不是太耀眼的人，但他温煦耐心，听别人讲话时，专注的蓝眼睛像沉静的海，让人想沉浸进去。他的朋友不算多，但他周围的人都乐意和他一道分享快乐和忧愁，眼泪和汗水。

而辉一终有一天会挽上一个白色婚纱的女孩。今天那个看不清黑板的前田，上课老是被抽问的长岛，一定会在那些祝福的人群里，拍起手起着哄，满心满意地祝福他吧？

那时的我呢？他问自己。也许是伴郎，也许是司仪，比其他人特别一些，但终究是人群中的一员。欢笑之下，是无形的距离在缄默地横亘着。

他们终将属于两个家庭。那是褪去了少年时代浪漫主义的羽衣后，终于落回了平凡的世界里。

\--你看，现在的我们多么胆大包天。以为有了一部放在口袋里的翻盖手机，就能消弭空间的阻绝；以为有了许多无话不谈的秉烛通宵，就能弥补那空缺了彼此的十年。

这是第一次。遥远的未来似乎咫尺见窥伺着他们。辉二探起手，仿佛想遮住自云端泻下的阳光。

小泉的手机终于把拓也发来的彩信加载出来了，而辉一扶着额头表示拒绝欣赏。姑娘不时偷偷观察他的表情，辉一的蓝眸子是恬然的，没有暗涌的波澜。

呀，看来事情是解决了。

“他们是来干嘛的?”

小泉走在花坛边砌起的石栏上，凭空比辉一高出了一大头。

辉一走在花台下，比小泉慢了半步，女孩的影子时不时掠过他的:“没什么。以后都不会来找辉二的麻烦了。”

姑娘把双手攥在胸口:

“看你们道别的样子我也能猜出来啦!咿，仿佛看见了新世界的大门向我敞开。”

“……事先提醒，我可是能猜到你在想什么哦。”

视野前方渐渐冒出了一片绿意。他们走到了一片圈出来的林地。辉一留意到这里都是一些树苗，每一棵树都挂着一个名字。

“是有寓意的哦。”小泉把手背在身后，笑嘻嘻地说，“辉二特别在乎这个，经常往这边走。”

“那里。”女孩轻盈地跃下花台，她身子随着手臂的指向一转。像只鸟儿。

那棵新栽的树尚在稚嫩的年纪，枝条细细的，米粒大小的绿叶向阳翻起。一个名牌挂在上面，是印刷体白底黑字印出来的“源辉二”。周围的树全挂着一些他不熟悉的名字。

辉一伸手，用食指指节轻轻地摩挲了一下树苗纤细的枝条。春天在这个城市的上空穿梭，每一根枝条都战栗着生命的脉动。

他心里涌起了一种很奇特的感觉，心情似乎也变得柔软起来。这就是生命吗？辉二认领这棵树后，也会为了它的每一寸生长而开心吧？

原本就是温柔的人呢。

他想起那个黑外套男生挠头的样子，虎头虎脑，又透着些直爽的稚气:“哎呀，可别记恨我呐，源君。噢，上次球赛，你那个三分球帅爆了!我以为你是那种傲气得不知人间烟火的家伙，才想来给你找点岔子，看看你怎么对付……”

傲气?辉一笑着摇摇头。辉二从来不是孤傲的人，只是他的温柔太不记得失，他付出起来太叫旁人心惊胆战。

只是他偏爱特立独行。会有女生在宿舍里谈论他，会有姑娘和他对视一下就脸红。会有男生妒忌他，会有少年和他熟悉起来后就摒弃成见。

也常常想，十年二十年是太过迢迢的距离，可总有一天，他们会因为生活的奔波而无暇把大段的时光和彼此一道消磨，家庭的压力，工作的负荷，还有儿女，还有妻子。

但那时的生活，亦有许多温存着希望的瞬间吧。他们还是会通话，哪怕时间短起来；他们还是会漫步，虽然碰头少了些。

你也会有你的家庭，我也会有我的。

只是，希望将来每一个对你说爱的人，都比我更了解你。

如果不是，那么我在。

辉一看着小树苗，那是还没有经历过风霜的模样，却又渴望疾风怒雨的打磨。他伸手握住了在风中微微打转的名牌。阳光倾盆而下，染上了一些蓬勃的微绿。

【第五章 暮光】

三两束倦怠的光线透过几片云影垂落下来，群鸟归林，悠转的虫响也徐徐地，时间被拖曳出悠长的错觉。

辉二跨上属于辉一的自行车。这把车有点年头了，原本的蓝色褪落得发花，但座椅位置调整得刚好，蹬着省劲儿。他穿过结对的学生，绕过来时的路途，约定的书店出现在视野里。辉一杵在一旁的公交站牌边，一片泛黄的柔光落在衣领。

这还是他们今天第一次打照面。辉二把自行车推在身边，他的嘴角压抑不住泛起的笑意，而辉一也露出了相似的表情。但没看错的话，还有点…无奈?

“衣领，”辉一神情复杂地按住脸，“一整天都是这个样子吗?”

辉二方才意识到脖子上的触感不太对劲，一节领口软塌塌地被挤在下面。他竖了几次，领口依然重新耷拉下去。辉一抿起一个笑，他伸出手，两根手指拎起焉巴巴的一片领子，用某种辉二无法理解的手法把衣领立了起来。有一两秒，辉二感觉到了他温凉的手指。

“好了。”辉一说。

离天黑还有一段时间，他们在街上漫无目的地瞎转悠，像以前无数个黄昏时分。

辉二终于提到了川田玲子，两个人都沉默了一会儿，辉二望着远山灰绿的轮廓，而辉一苦笑着叹了一口气:“要伤别人的心了，这种感觉真不好。”

辉一也提起黑外套的事，但略去了他还带来了一伙人。

还提起了辉二认养的那棵小树。

“挂着你的名字，长的很好，真希望天气再暖和些。”

辉一又往前走了几步，辉二却停了下来。

辉一疑惑地回头看着辉二，只见他扶着自行车的把手，注视着自己的影子。然后辉二慢慢地抬起头，两双一模一样的蓝眼睛在浅橙的夕光里对上了。墙角的野花在风里微微摇晃，小草露出了一截深绿的根茎，褪温的长风携着木香穿过。他们看向彼此眸子。

就在中午，小泉指着林地说，辉二特别在乎这个。她还说，他经常往这里走。

“记在我名下的只有那棵，可其实…”

源辉二认真地说:

“ —— 我认养了两株。”

辉二没有再说什么，辉一的鼻子有点发酸。

他知道那另外一株树挂着哪一个名字了。

走过了交错的路口，茜色的斜阳镀金了辉二手里的把手；走过了开阔的河坝，徐徐的水流浮动着辉一的身形。走过了归静的公园，低徊的群云沁出片片紫霭；走过了曲折的小巷，穹顶缓慢地熄去余下的天光。

走到了熟悉的十字路口。已经有路灯先亮起了，蜂蜜色的光团团的。两道影子在少年脚下被拖曳得很长，它们各自斜往一边。

没有交汇。

辉二顿了顿，辉一的身形在宝蓝色的天空下被灯光描画出单边轮廓，半是明，半是暗。

“七点半了呢。”辉二深深地吸了一口气，转凉的空气里带着点干燥的草香。

“对换了十二个小时。”辉一抬头看着天空,“现在天晚了。”

“明天我来找你，把校服换回来。”辉二抓紧了车把手。

零星的说话声过去后，路灯下的空间又被安静所填满。

已经找不出多余的话了。已经，到结束的时候了。

自行车褪色的车身在灯光下没有白日那么老旧，辉二把车龙头推给辉一。辉一接手过来，把手上还有辉二的体温，辉一握住那个位置。

这像是一场沉默的仪式。辉一把车推在身边，辉二把手插在口袋里。

这一次，再见两字堵在辉二嘴边，他的喉咙却被紧锁住。我们迟早会分别，中午时的念头从心里落在了胃里，腹里像灌了铅，沉沉的。现在，这是太沉重的两个字，似乎这一路上的笑声，那些串联在他们之间的话语，那些在彼此眼瞳深处所捕获的微光，都会被这两个字肢解得分崩离析。

路灯下，辉一的眼神温柔起来。他向前走了一步，然后，出乎辉二意料地，辉一身体微微地倾了过来，他左手稳稳地扶着车柄，空出的右手向前探去，轻柔、却坚定地环到辉二的后背。

两颗心脏隔着校服跳动着。辉一的吐息离他很近:

“再见哦。”

——你知道长大就是一场漫长的失去与告别，我们会褪去眼角眉里的稚气。也会坚强起来，像那两棵树苗，不曾相依相偎，却在风雨间遥遥相伴。

辉二抬起一只僵硬的手臂，以相同的动作环过辉一的后背。

“再见。”他说。

锁住喉口的东西融化了，这两个字并没有预想里的沉重。它更像一句祈盼，像愿景。它预示着，在下一次相遇前，奇迹一直都潜行在生活的千千万万个角落。

两颗心脏在各自的胸腔里跳动，沉稳而有力。

辉一拍了拍辉二的后背，直起身。他在衣领边比划了一下:“明天别再让它塌掉哦。”

“喂喂你把我当什么了啊……”辉二苦笑着摇摇头。

路灯下的影子慢慢慢慢地被拉长，絮碎的脚步声，吱呀的车轴声。然后是静谧的街道，然后是岑寂的长风，然后是如霜的弯月。

然后是他们的下一次重会。


End file.
